


A Brief Encounter

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous endings, F/M, Kissing, UST, xover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: The TARDIS has landed in the middle of the Great Hall, Time Lord tech does not work well with magic. The first person to talk to him is the girl he wishes to take with him, but the one person he cannot.





	A Brief Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotusgranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusgranger/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for lotusgranger - for the #LF2018 - she asked for a Tenth Doctor/Hermione Granger os.
> 
> This may be continued at a later date. 
> 
> UNBETA'D!
> 
> If you are not a fan of ambiguous endings, do not read further!

The TARDIS spun uncontrollably through the air. The Doctor skidded along the Control room in his red shoes as he straightened the bright blue blazer he was wearing. Donna would have had a right go at him by the way the temperamental time machine worked. Then again, he tilted his head, how could he disparage the TARDIS? She’d never steered him wrong so far, he checked the controls that were smoking, his eyes alight with panic but excitement. A shudder and the TARDIS halted. The circuits had packed up and fried. 

“Oh ‘ello, that can’t be good!” he said as he smacked the console. “Come on, you have to give me something old girl. Where am I? When am I? What am I?... Actually, scratch that last one, I know who I am.”

He got his sonic screwdriver out and began to juggle about the circuitry, melding various coloured wires together sweating from his brow as he did so. He wiped his forehead on the sleeve of his shirt having discarded the blazer a long time ago. He had to get the wires to open the door at least so he was not stuck wherever he was - finally, he smiled triumphantly as a spark flew from wire to wire. 

The doors sprung open! 

“Easy peasy, lemon squeezey,” he said as he pulled his jacket back on and walked out to find the new world he’d found himself in. “Allons-y!”

He walked out of the door only to be met with 1,000 pairs of eyes blankly staring at him - he looked around and found a long table with some really old people and a few  younger but he found himself to be in the centre of a big, Gothic hall - oh no, not Medieval England…

“Excuse me,” said a Scottish voice. He turned to the sound and was confronted by the sight of an old crone in green tartan. “Who are you?”

“Oh, I’m the Doctor, Mrs…”

“Professor,” the woman’s lips pursed into a thin line. Disapproving eyes studied his being. “Just what are ye doin' in an old telephone box, Mr…” she parroted him.

“Just the Doctor, no one knows who I am, I find myself having trouble with that aspect of me oh… Banana’s. Love a good banana me, it helped me save the universe once, a banana did.That and a yo-yo. They’re incredibly…”

“YOU’RE REAL!” A female voice shouted from behind him.

“What…” he turned to find an attractive 17 year old girl in a school uniform with black robes accented with red and gold stripes bouncing excitedly on her feet.”Who are you?”

“Hermione Granger, it is all right Professor McGonagall, I can show our unexpected visitor around, I think he’d appreciate a helping hand.”

“I feel that this is not advisable, Minerva,” said a hawkish looking man with beady black eyes, roman nose, and stringy shoulder-length dark hair with a blue sheen. Oily in texture, the man’s sallow skin and crooked teeth set the Doctor on alert. “Miss Granger would do well not to be left on her own in a stranger’s company however she thinks she knows him.”

“I agree, Severus.”

“I knew a Severus once,” the Doctor said. “Went to school with him in fact. He became an accountant. Boring job!”

Hermione lowered her head but used her hair to hide a smirk. The Doctor looked around the rest of the school and noticed some were looking at him in horror, others with vague interest and still others with absolute hatred. A messy black-haired kid with glasses and the greenest eyes he’d ever seen had his eyes narrowed in pure loathing.

“Erm, Hermione, I can call you Hermione, can’t I?”

“You may,” she beamed.

“Why are some people looking at me like I squished their favourite grandma’s?”

Hermione winced as she took his hand. The Doctor shuddered as he passed by several children with yellow and brown accents on their sweaters and ties. One boy in similar apparel to Hermione, was especially keeping his gaze on him. The Doctor noticed his hands were gripped tightly around his eating utensils. He did not mind this young woman chivvying him out of the room though and she seemed the type to reliably inform him at a more appropriate time. 

Indeed, once she got him outside he realised he was in the highlands of Scotland.

“You seem to know who I am?” he asked her when they had reached the lake.

“You are Gallifreyan, you have two hearts, your TARDIS is bigger on the inside and you are over 900 give or take a regeneration.”

“Well, yes but…”

“I am an avid reader,” the girl smirked. “I may not believe in much but I have always believed in the Doctor and I  _ dreamed _ of travelling with him.”

“Well, I would not say no,” he grinned flirtatiously down at her and noticed she blushed beautifully. Her tawny eyes sparkled in the sunlight. “So, I know I am in Scotland, _where_ exactly am I?”

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…”

“You’re kidding me.  I knew your name was familiar!” 

“Oh, um, how?” she chewed on her lower lip she stopped and stared at the ground. “I am hardly special.”

“Oh no,” the Doctor told her as he abruptly swung Hermione around so she could see how genuine his expression was. “The TARDIS never takes me to someone who is not special. I met this Air Stewardess, she thought she was nothing special, but she had the bravest heart I had ever known.”

Tears fell from his new friend’s eyes leaving tracks down her cheeks. The Doctor wiped them aside and he knelt down on his knees, in the dirt, and continued smiling up at her. She sniffed up the rest of her tears whilst trying not to laugh. She shook her head in disbelief.

“I am supposed to be brave but sometimes I cannot help but feel…”

“There is nothing wrong with wanting to run away,” he cooed gently. “It is the fact that we stay and fight that makes us brave, not just the war but the little battles. I bet you are the kind that helps anyone and everyone, yes?”

Hermione nodded trying to smirk but it ended up in a watery smile. “I do it because I want to see other people succeed.”

“That’s admirable,” he said squeezing her biceps. “Now, can you tell me wh…”

“Miss Granger you are going to be late for your Arithmancy lesson.”

“Yes Professor,” she sighed. “I guess I will see you around.”

“Not if I see you first,” he grinned - Hermione giggled at the come-back. “Go on, go learn whatever it is you need to, to become great.”

Once he was alone with the hawkish man he found himself pushed against a tree, the lapels of his jacket fisted in the other man’s sinewy grip, and lips curled in a snarl: “I don’t know who you are,  _ Doctor _ ,” he sneered. “But you do bear an uncanny resemblance to someone who  _ hates _ Miss Granger by stint of her birth - if I find out you are him - I will fry your gizzards and make potions with your blood, got it!”

The Doctor was used to threats from Daleks, Cybermen, Sycorax, but this man was different - he’d never been threatened by a possible companion’s teacher before. 

“Got it,” the Doctor agreed. “It is all right - you can let go off of me now.”

“Good, just so I have made myself clear - if I find out that you have gone back to your  _ Master _ I shall…”

“The Master’s here?” 

The odd looking man just snarled, the Doctor surmised that this man was hard to please. He watched as the robes he wore billowed behind him. He knew who Hermione Granger was, but this man was different, when he spoke with Hermione he felt as if he had connected to someone who; not only understood the laws of time, but had ridden along the vortex herself. She had a certain air about her, maybe it was her the TARDIS had latched onto? He did not know, and without the technology working he’d not be able to find out.

He spent the day tottering around the building that he realised was a school. A building as mysterious, labyrinthine, and majestical as his TARDIS. He decided the best place to be in was the Library because he could at least read if nothing else. He sat with his legs up, feet resting on the table, ankles crossed and slouched down. 

“Ahem,” he jumped a little, startled by the small sound that had interrupted his reading.

“Sorry it’s just...erm...when in doubt…”

“Go to the library,” the girl before him finished with a tiny lopsided smirk. “You best get your feet off the table, Madam Pince is a vulture - not literally of course, but she can swoop down unexpectedly and make you wish you were never born.”

Immediately, the Doctor removed his offending appendages from the furniture and sat up straight, rearranging his tie around his neck and pulled on his jacket to make sure it was straight. He’d hate to be chucked out of the only place in this building he could spend any amount of time in whilst he was stranded here.

“So, er, you were about to put me in the loop.”

“Oh yes,” she blushed as lowered her bag to the nearest seat before perching happily on the edge, “I found these to help explain the situation…”

She pulled out old copies of a newspaper called the Daily Prophet. One was dated November 1981 and others much nearer to the present. He watched fascinated that this breed of human had developed the technology to create moving pictures on print. Something that would not happen for others for centuries to come. He read the various headlines written in spirals and swirls.

“Famous Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom have been tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus, his brother Rabastan and their friend Barty Crouch Jr…” she handed him a headline: “Barty Crouch Sr Wife Died. Rumoured to be from a heartache due to their son’s imprisonment in Azkaban…” he scowled again at the picture, “Barty Crouch Jr Kissed By Dementors - Found to Have Impersonated Famous Auror Mad-Eye Moody.” 

“Do you see, now?” she whispered gently, her voice spoke volumes of her compassion and kindness. “It is not your fault you look a lot like him but the fact that you do…”

“Means that, once again, I am met with suspicion. I swear my fifth form was friendlier.”

“It is not against you, it is just unfortunate,” Hermione hurried to placate her new friend by squeezing his forearm and sighed as she tried to think of something she could do to appease him. “You are not bad looking you know.” Slowly, Hermione lifted her head out from his comforting embrace, eyes glistening with tears, lips swollen from her biting them. He glanced down at her and his hearts raced inside his chest. Ever since Rose, he’d really only needed a friend but here - well - here was Hermione, an intelligent human being who trusted him immediately. Her fingers curled around his lapel, clinging onto him, scared she might never feel him again once she let go. “So, why can you not leave?”

“I was intending to leave but the TARDIS has shut herself down.”

“Oh,” she exclaimed softly delicately covering her mouth with her hand. All tears had left her eyes as she had realised what had happened and why. “That’s it!”

“What is it?” he was unnerved, it was a rare occurrence that he was the one out of the loop, the one that needed to be rescued, he hated the feeling. 

“Hogwarts has a strong magical energy - think of it like a layered skirt, several thin pieces of fabric but made stronger by twisting them into knots…” he nodded,  he grasped the concept as like an electric fence or invisible force fields,. “Nothing muggle  _ or  _ technological works here. It is why Wizards have their own camera’s and communication systems. We use owls, chimneys and flying memo’s…”

“So, I am stuck here then…”

“Not necessarily. We might be able to  use magic on your TARDIS. IF you allow us we can levitate the TARDIS out of the school grounds and a few miles out of the village and you should be able to leave.”

“Why don’t you come with me?” he asked hurriedly.

She blushed more as his hot gaze seemed to sear her flesh, the red spreading on the sensitive spot of her neck. “Right, erm, well, I will explain the situation to Dumbledore - our headmaster and he can see to the arrangements.”

Hermione found she did not wish to leave his embrace, neither did he wish to leave her presence behind in a hostile world. “I hope I can convince you to come with me.”

“To…” she gulped down to lubricate her throat. “ER.. Come with...er you?”

“Not like that no no no - No!” he rushed his hands through his hair leaving his fringe sticking up. “Well, maybe...possibly… that but you’re still a child.”

“I am 17 - of age in both my worlds.”

“Oh really, Hermione,” he arched an eyebrow, a glance of lust in his eyes, that was new too. He liked Rose, a lot. So much that he left her a human copy of himself, but this girl - witch - whatever, she reminded him of his late-wife back on Gallifrey, always wanting to learn. Forever curious. “Had you not best go to Dumbledore?”

“Oh yes, of course,” she said finally extricating herself out of his arms. “Just sit tight and I will be back with a plan.”

“Normally my line but you go girl,” he winked at her and she let off a clumsy curtsy in his direction as she stumbled a run out of the library to go to wherever this Dumbledore was. 

Moments later she was back. Out of breath, red in the face, her arms quivering as she held onto the edge of the table. He was fascinated by this witch, the one who believed he existed. She was beautiful. 

“He,” she wheezed out, clutching  onto her sides where a little stitch was forming. “Is,” she took in a deep breath, keeping her head bowed. “Going.” She gulped down some saliva and counted to ten. “To. Help. You. Out,” she was breathing heavily. “So, you had best get to the great…” she wheezed, “Great Hall you can go with them.”

“Not you?” he stood up quickly. She followed his rise from his seat with her eyes and soon he realised how much taller than he was to her. “You aren’t coming to see me off?”

“I cannot,” she said. “I have to do something else. Please, though Doctor, do not come back unless you are prepared to stay - I like you and…”

Before she could finish her sentence his lips had crushed themselves to hers and he brought her within his embrace once more. Her lips opened up wider, he took an opportunity - he stroked his tongue on hers enjoying her soft whimpers. He wrapped his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to his body where they continued kissing deeply. Her hand flew to the back of his head making sure he was taking all he could from her. His hand slowly crept up and over towards her breasts which were begging for his caress. 

“May I remind you two this is a library, Miss Granger and whoever you are,” the voice had come from the stern and old McGonagall.

They slowly separated from each other, reluctantly; both pairs of lips were pillowed from their unwise moment of passion, their cheeks red and eyes sparkled as if some fire inside them both had been lit.

“I was just saying goodbye to our guest,” Hermione said with lowered eyes.

“Come then, Doctor, we will take your Police Box in relays, It takes a lot of wizards to carry anything of weight with magic. You must be prepared for a long walk.”

10 was disappointed that Hermione was partnered up with Snape and Hooch. They all silently held the  _ wingardium leviosa _ spell on the TARDIS - the sight of the lights transporting a dark blue box with weird lettering on the top and a bulb outside… Whole families hung out of their windows watching the ethereal procession twisting down the curved roadway. 

If one in the team had to rest their arms from holding the wands in the air for so long and the ones using a moving charm took over to keep whatever it was afloat. Hermione had not lowered her wand once, walking with her face in the air, her determination impressed the Doctor. He hoped he could convince her to travel with him.

They reached the start of the Muggle world -  a road in the hill that swerved right past Hogsmeade and the school - nothing, not even the Forbidden Forest could be seen from the road. The location was so remote that there was not a car to be seen for miles. 

“Here,” Hermione said and everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief, “careful!” she snapped at the group in charge of lowering it. “It’s more valuable than you think.”

“Thank you, Hermione,” 10 said sincerely flapping his hands in his pockets. “Are you sure you don’t want to…”

“To what?” Severus snarled beside her, his fingers dug into the girls flesh. 10 could sense a threat. 

“He asked me to travel with him I have already told him no.”

“Travel where?”

“Anywhere and any _ when _ ,” was the Doctor’s enigmatic reply. “Come on, Hermione, is there not one mystery you want solved? One person in history you wish you could speak to? Curious about life on Mars?”

“No - Harry needs me,” she said rather strongly again.

“Right,” he sighed again. “Shame, cause I like ya, Hermione.”

He walked into the TARDIS and the Wizards and Witches were astounded by the orbiting light bulb, the way the box flashed in and out with its wheezing noises. Hermione was the only one watching the TARDIS fade out completely. She waited until the sounds of insects croaked in the undergrowth overtook the buzz in her ears. She wiped tears from her eyes.

“Go, Doctor, save the universe for us whilst we do our little bit for you.”

Inside the TARDIS, 10 watched the girl turn on her heel and go back to the school wiping tears from her eyes, he did the same. “All right, old girl, as interesting as she was we have work to do, planets to save, tea to drink and all that jazz…”

He wished he could have just taken the girl out of there where she clearly was not needed. He desired a friend and he liked her - however it was her decision. 

This did not stop the TARDIS from concocting another way to bring the girl on board...her Doctor needed Hermione Granger as much as she needed him - firstly though, the TARDIS would have smiled secretively if she could, he needed to visit Mars...

**Author's Note:**

> I make references to the Fifth Doctor because the Fifth Doctor is the Tenth Doctor's father-in-law...
> 
> The air stewardess was called Tegan Jovanka, probably my favourite companion ever alongside Nyssa of Traken, Vislor Turlough, Ace and Jamie McCrimmon.


End file.
